1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication system, and more particularly, to a remote control system in a mobile communication terminal and method thereof.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generally, channels used for a forward link include a pilot channel, a synchronization channel, a paging channel, and a traffic channel. And, channels used for a reverse link include an access channel and a traffic channel.
The pilot channel exists in every base station or sector, and is emitted continuously. When a power of a mobile communication terminal is turned on, the mobile communication terminal comes into meeting the pilot channel. The pilot channel is previously fixed to one of sixty-four Walsh codes so that the mobile communication terminal is easily synchronized with the pilot channel. Synchronized with the pilot channel is achieved, the mobile communication terminal comes into meeting the synchronization channel.
The synchronization channel is always emitted from the base station continuously, and fixed to one of sixty-four Walsh codes so that the mobile communication terminal is easily synchronized with the synchronization channel. The mobile communication terminal receives a long code synchronization information inside the base station which is the most important communication information with the base station, a current system time, a data rate of a paging channel, and the like from the synchronization channel. The mobile communication terminal sets up a system time using the transferred message from the synchronization channel for a precise communication with the base station, and then starts to search the paging channel.
The paging channel is continuously emitted from the base station. The base station and the mobile communication terminal exchange various parameters and information with each other using the paging channel so as to maintain a continuous communication relationship with each other. Besides, the base station transfers a voice call to the mobile communication terminal using the paging channel. Messages transmitted through the paging channel include a system overhead message, a page message, and a channel allocation message for allocation of the traffic channel.
The traffic channel is a channel through which data to be transmitted/received are substantially transferred.
The access channel is a channel used when the mobile communication terminal tries a call to the base station. Information about originating transmission for call trial, response, and registration are transmitted/received through the access channel.
The mobile communication terminal sends/receives messages to/from the mobile communication system through the forward and reverse link channels so as to be provided with a mobile communication service.
Yet, a subscriber, who loses or is robbed of the mobile communication terminal, fail to control the mobile communication terminal remotely in direct, whereby someone holding the mobile communication terminal can use the mobile communication terminal arbitrarily.
Moreover, only when the subscriber calls a service center personally to ask stop providing the service of the lost mobile communication terminal, a service personnel of the service center controls the mobile communication terminal to stop servicing. In this case, the service personnel gain access to a data base system to change the subscriber's registration information so as to stop the service of the mobile communication terminal. The subscriber's registration information handles by the data base system in the mobile communication system is not changed by the subscriber directly but by the authorized service personnel. Hence, such a service stop of the mobile communication terminal can not be regarded as an active use of the mobile communication terminal by the subscriber.
Thus, in a general mobile communication system, the subscriber generally uses the mobile communication terminal passively.
Therefore, a remote control method of the mobile communication terminal may be used so as to minimize the loss or damage caused by a ramdom use of the mobile communication terminal by a stranger as well as enable the subscriber to use the mobile communication terminal actively.